Czekolada
by Blackisz
Summary: Brak słodyczy to najgorsze co mogło spotkać Murasakibare i mocno wjechało mu to na psychikę o czym Aomine przekonał się aż za bardzo / może podchodzić pod lekki angst / moja zjebana trzecioosobówka .-.'


„**Czekolada"**

* * *

**Warning : ****Uprzedzając pytania – nie, jeszcze nie zjebało mnie do końca C: Można traktować jako dodatek do one shota MuraAka – „Klatka zmysłów", ale to zależy od własnej interpretacji :3 Jeśli ktoś nie czytał mangi i zatrzymał się tylko na anime może nie zrozumieć głównej myśli ficka i posądzić o złamanie kanonu postaci Mukkuna. Uwierzcie mi na słowo, że charakter Murasakibary potrafi się diametralnie zmienić, gdy gra na boisku i chce kogoś zniszczyć c; Em, już wcześniej chciałam to napisać, bo ten pairing jest po prostu świetny i ma ogromny potencjał, który mało kto dostrzega ;-; I chyba znów jestem pierwszą osobą, która się w polskim fandomie o takowy pokusiła co mnie jeszcze bardziej cieszy :D Bardzo będzie mi miło jeśli dzięki temu ktoś polubi MuraAo C:  
**

* * *

Aomine głębiej wepchnął dłonie w kieszenie spodni i żwawym krokiem, zaczął zmierzać w kierunku sali gimnastycznej. Celowo przyszedł wcześniej, by nie musieć wysłuchiwać opieprzu kapitana, że ma czelność spóźniać się na trening, po tym jak kilkanaście takowych już opuścił w tym miesiącu. Naprawdę miał już dość ciągłego przypominania mu, że jako członek regularnego składu, ma jakieś obowiązki wobec zespołu. Nie rozumiał ich wzburzenia. Przecież dopóki wygrywał mecze wszystko było w porządku, prawda? Do tego nie potrzebował się przygotowywać i męczyć ciało zbytecznymi ćwiczeniami.

Na dodatek między pokoleniem cudów dochodziło do coraz częstszych kłótni. Atmosfera była niemal elektryzująca. W końcu to ich ostatni rok w tej szkole, a tym samym ostatnia szansa na przypieczętowanie trzech zwycięstw w gimnazjalnym Winter Cup. Presja była ogromna - źle wpływała na wzajemne stosunki, porównywalne chłodem do góry lodowej. Akashi wyżywał się na wszystkich, Midorima uparcie udawał, że niczego nie zauważa, Kise próbował jakoś rozładować napięcie, a Kuroko praktycznie już w ogóle nie był zauważany i nie wpuszczano go za często na boisko.

Nawet ten parszywy żarłok i leń Murasakibara był ostatnio rozdrażniony, ale to tylko dlatego, że dentysta zakazał mu jedzenia słodyczy pod jakąkolwiek postacią przez tydzień. Oczywiście musiał się z tym pogodzić, nie chcąc zdenerwować jeszcze bardziej trenera, który postawił sobie nowy cel życiowy jakim było pilnowanie niezastąpionego zawodnika, aby grzecznie stosował się do zaleceń lekarza.

Sumując, to co się między nimi działo było jednym, wielkim cyrkiem i Daiki nie zamierzał brać w nim czynnego udziału. Miał ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty jak czytanie zboczonych pisemek z cycastymi babkami, spanie czy podglądanie dziewczyn w przebieralni. Po co marnować życie, skoro mógł czerpać z niego garściami i robić tylko to na co miał tak naprawdę ochotę?

Skrzywił się na sam widok budynku szkoły. Dlaczego on tutaj tak właściwie przylazł? W tym samym czasie mógł przecież leżeć w swoim ciepłym łóżeczku i śnić o piersiastych dzidach, nieświadomie śliniąc poduszkę. Chociaż z drugiej strony nie pojawił się na porannym treningu już od dłuższego czasu. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to Seijuurou zacznie go nękać nawet po lekcjach. Wizja zobaczenia upiornego uśmiechu i czerwonych nożyczek w akcji wcale nie napawało go zbytnim optymizmem.

Szybkim krokiem przemierzył dziedziniec i wszedł do środka, od razu kierując się w stronę szatni. Zaklinając w duchu, żeby tylko nikogo nie spotkać, pchnął pomalowane na miętowy kolor drzwi. Wsunął głowę i rozejrzał się uważnie na boki. Nie zauważył nikogo, przy metalowych szafkach, a z pryszniców również nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk. Odetchnął głęboko, robiąc pewniejszy krok do przodu. Nie miał siły użerać się z ludźmi szczególnie o tak wczesnej godzinie jaką była szósta trzydzieści. Jeszcze z piętnaście minut minie, zanim reszta zdąży się tutaj przywlec na poranne ćwiczenia zaczynany równo o siódmej.

Położył torbę na drewnianej, porysowanej ławce i zaczął w niej grzebać, szukając stroju na zmianę. Matka była na tyle miła, że jak tylko się dowiedziała o jego planach pójścia potrenować to od razu wyprała i wyprasowała mu ciuchy. Aomine kompletnie nie radził sobie z tak skomplikowanym urządzeniem jak pralka, nie mówiąc już o żelazku, od którego miał paskudną szramę po oparzeniu.

Ściągał właśnie białą koszulę od mundurka, kiedy usłyszał skrzypienie zawiasów świadczące o tym, że ktoś go postanowił odwiedzić. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię, dusząc w sobie dość pokaźną wiązankę przekleństw. Wiedział, że ktoś musi mu dzisiaj jeszcze bardziej popsuć humor od rana i uprzykrzyć życie.

- Araraaa? Czy to nie Mine – chin? Dawno się nie widzieliśmyyy. Kuro – chin jest bardzo zawiedziony, że nie przychodzisz.

Daiki zamknął powieki, odliczając w myślach do dziesięciu. Ze wszystkich możliwych osób, musiał się tutaj przywlec akurat Murasakibara. Kompletnie nie potrafił zrozumieć tego gościa szczególnie teraz, gdy zakazano mu żarcia słodyczy i zaczęło mu poważnie przez to odwalać. Już chyba wolałby słuchać wesołej paplaniny Kise, na którym mógłby się przynajmniej jakoś wyżyć albo obluzgać.

Nic nie odpowiedział, słysząc jak chłopak podchodzi bliżej i wrzuca plecak do swojej szafki. Nie uśmiechało mu się prowadzenie z nim wymuszonego dialogu, bo nawet nie wiedziałby o czym. Temat cycków i prezerwatyw na pewno odpadał, co na miejscu skreślało szanse na udaną rozmowę.

- Co tutaj robisz tak wcześnie? Czyżbyś coś planowaaał?

I znów ten flegmatyczny ton, który doprowadzał go powoli do szału. Jak sama barwa głosu może usypiać? Aomine skrzywił się lekko, jednak postanowił się odezwać. Od tak, nawet dla samego świętego spokoju.

- Nie miałem zamiaru nic zrobić.

Co za nudna ekspresja. Atsushi patrzył się spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek, jak opalona ręka przeczesuje ciemnoniebieskie włosy. Drgnął zaskoczony, kiedy poczuł bardzo słaby, ale słodki zapach. Jego zmysły zaczęły działać jak szalone, zapewne przez prawie czterodniowy brak cukierków, którymi zawsze się opychał. Zaczekał, aż Daiki odwróci się do niego nagimi plecami i przesunął po nich czubkiem nosem. Zaciągnął się głęboko, dłużej zatrzymując na karku. Ciało pod nim momentalnie się spięło, a silne palce złapały go za brodę, odpychając od siebie.

- Co ty robisz do diabła!? To odrażające!

Murasakibara otaksował go beznamiętnym wzrokiem, kładąc jedną dłoń obok jego ucha, a drugą przytrzymując za bark, żeby nawet nie próbował mu się wyrwać. Granatowe tęczówki nieznacznie się rozszerzyły i zaczęły błyszczeć czystą złością pomieszaną z obrzydzeniem. Jakim, pieprzonym, prawem ten facet go dotykał? Gdyby był dziewczyną to zupełnie co innego, ale w tym wypadku nie mógł tego po prostu zdzierżyć.

- Mmm... Mine – chin, pachniesz przepysznie. Jak czekoladaaa.

- Co, kurwa?

- Ale nie ma żadnej szansy, żeby twoja skóra była pokryta czekoladą, prawda? Więc dlaczego jest taka ciemnaaa?

- O czym ty pieprzysz!? Do końca cię poryło!? To...

Aomine urwał w połowie zdania, głęboko wciągając do płuc powietrze. Przypomniało mu się, że wczoraj wieczorem otworzył w końcu prezent urodzinowy od Momoi, którym okazały się być różnokolorowe kulki do kąpieli zapakowane w okrągłą, czerwoną puszkę wykonaną z metalu. Postanowił jedną z nich wypróbować, a resztę oddać swojej matce. Przecież jest mężczyzną, do cholery, nie będzie jak jakaś baba siedzieć i moczyć się w wannie. Pech akurat chciał, że wybrał tą o zapachu czekolady, której osobiście nie cierpiał, przez co do końca wieczoru trzymał się go zły humor.

- Kurwa mać – przeklął, mając ochotę udusić Satsuki za ten nietrafiony podarunek.

Dopiero smyranie przydługich, fioletowych włosów go otrzeźwił. Zawarczał ostrzegawczo i mocno pchnął go w szeroką klatkę piersiową, żeby się odsunął.

- Dość tego!

- Ale twoja skóra wydaje się taka smakowitaaa. To chyba w porządku, że chcę jej spróbować?

Daiki nie wierzył własnym uszom. Zachowanie Atsushiego kompletnie wytrąciło go z równowagi. Od kiedy ten dwumetrowy potwór był taki zdecydowany w tym co robił? Gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że on jest w stanie z własnej woli kogoś przytrzymać i obmacać, to pewnie wyśmiałby go od razu. Po raz pierwszy czuł przy nim niepewność, nie wiedząc czego może się spodziewać. Zakaz jedzenia słodyczy najwyraźniej obudził w nim drugą osobowość, którą Daiki miał nieprzyjemność właśnie teraz poznać.

Murasakibara leniwie dotknął jego torsu, który momentalnie pokrył się gęsią skórką. Aomine wyglądał teraz tak żałośnie w jego oczach, że było to prawie przygnębiające. Gdzie podział się pyskaty, chamski dupek, którego zawsze zgrywał? Cała pewność siebie z niego uleciała i ugiął się pod wpływem silniejszego przeciwnika. To całkiem zabawna odmiana, patrzeć się z góry jak powoli zaczyna panikować, nie mogąc uciec. Atsushi nigdy by nie pomyślał, że sprawi mu to tyle frajdy. Jednak przebywanie sam na sam z Akashim musiało dość mocno wpłynąć na jego charakter.

Schylił się i pocałował śniadą skórę, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko.

- Oi, co ty...?

Daiki to teraz jedynie kawałek pękniętego szkła. Przez ostatnie wydarzenia i problemy z samym sobą, można go zniszczyć samym niechcianym dotykiem. Następnie zostaje jedynie obserwować jak prawdziwe wnętrze wylewa się na zewnątrz, ukazując jego zamaskowane oblicze.

Mocniej złapał go za szczękę i odchylił głowę w bok, ułatwiając sobie dostęp. Wytknął czubek języka i polizał do po drżącej szyi, aż do płatka prawego ucha.

- Wstrzymaj się! Cholera jasna!

Szarpnął się dziko próbując wyrwać. Napierał na klatkę piersiową napastnika, a nawet uderzył go parę razy, mając gdzieś czy zrobi mu tym samym krzywdę. Jednak Murasakibara nie ruszył się nawet o centymetr. Bądź co bądź był od niego wyższy, cięższy, a tym samym też i silniejszy. Szaleńcze próby wyswobodzenia się rozbawiały go i wzmagały ochotę na podjęcie rzuconego wyzwania. To nie był przypadek, że Aomine budził w nim takie skrajne emocje. Od początku chciał go własnoręcznie zniszczyć. Skoro nie mógł zmiażdżyć go na boisku, bo grali w jednej drużynie to zrobi to teraz.

- Kurwa!

Daiki stęknął, kiedy został mocno ugryziony. Czuł jak krew powoli wypływa z rany i sunie w dół, po szybko poruszającym się torsie. Patrzył z nienawiścią jak Atsushi powoli oblizuje długie palce, ubrudzone czerwonym płynem. Nie wiedział co odpierdoliło temu wielkoludowi, ale coraz mniej mu się to podobało. Był tak mocno przyciskany do zimnej powierzchni metalowej szafki, że nie mógł zrobić najmniejszego ruchu, a tym samym się przed nim obronić. Samą wściekłością go przecież nie zabije, do tego potrzebuje obu sprawnych, nieskrępowanym rąk czy też nóg.

Wkurzało go to, że mógł tylko czekać na kolejny ruch fioletowego dupka. Jego nieprzewidywalność potęgowała tylko dyskomfort i Aomine miał nadzieję, że zaraz ktoś tutaj przyjdzie, a on zostanie w końcu uratowany. Co się do cholery dzieje z resztą zespołu? Pewnie już jest dawno jakieś za piętnaście siódma!

Skrzywił się, kiedy duża dłoń złapała go za rozdygotane gardło. Pociemniało mu przed oczami, oddech stał się ciężki i urywany. Złapał rękami jego nadgarstek i mocno wbił w niego paznokcie, próbując wymusić zelżenie uścisku. Imadło. Prawdziwe, pieprzone, imadło.

Murasakibara przekrzywił głowę w bok, obserwując jak Daiki zaczyna być niemal czerwony z wysiłku, co śmiesznie kontrastowało się z jego ciemną karnacją. Jednak najciekawsze były granatowe oczy. Błyszczały niesamowitymi emocjami, które się w nim aktualnie kłębiły. Prawdziwe, niczym nietłumione czy schowane. Pod wpływem strachu, nie mógł ich w sobie zamknąć. Udało mu się uszkodzić jego wcześniejszą, nudną ekspresję, ukazując jedno z obliczy agonii. Jasno widzieć jak krok po kroku zbliża się do przepaści szaleństwa zbudowanego z wszechogarniającej wściekłości i niepewności. Zniszczył go tak jak sobie to wcześniej zaplanował. Bezlitośnie.

Puścił szyję Aomine dopiero wtedy, kiedy z jego ust wyciekła stróżka śliny zmieszana z krwią. Szybko ją zlizał i mocno pocałował. Wąskie, opalone usta był słone i kwaśne, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. Nie chcąc ryzykować, przygryzł mu dolną wargę i odsunął się, nadal trzymając go za brodę.

Daiki wziął głębszy oddech, czując jak kolana pod nim drżą. Zazgrzytał zębami ze złości i zebrawszy resztkę sił, kopnął go w brzuch, przy okazji odtrącając obrzydliwą dłoń.

- Zejdź ze mnie!

Atsushi pod wpływem niesamowicie mocnego uderzenia, cofnął się o kilka kroków i lekko skrzywił. Kto by pomyślał, że brunetowi uda się wykrzesać, aż tyle energii i to jeszcze pod sam koniec. Uśmiechnął się i powiedział, wracając do swojego codziennego, flegmatycznego tonu :

- Uwaaa, jestem rozczarowany. Nie byłeś w ogóle czekoladowy i słodkiii.

Aomine zaklął szpetnie pod nosem i wywarczał :

- Nie było to oczywiste od samego początku ty fioletowy zjebie!?

- Naprawdę? Ale nadal wyglądasz smakowicieee. Przez to mam znów straszną ochotę na lodyyy.

Daiki chciał mu odpyskować, ale wtedy drzwi od szatni się otworzyły i do środka weszła reszta regularnego składu z Akashim na czele. Murasakibara posłał ostatnie, teraz już senne, spojrzenie brunetowi i podszedł do kapitana, czekając aż ten mu powie co ma robić. A że przy okazji wspomniał o zakazie jedzenia słodyczy i zrobił minę zbitego psa to już inna sprawa.

Aomine zamknął zmęczone powieki i odetchnął głęboko, opierając na zimnej powierzchni szafki dłoń zaciśniętą w pięść. W uszach mu huczało, a kończyny miał jak z waty. Nie przetrwa tego treningu, był tego niemal pewien. A przecież nie powie, że się źle czuje, bo nikt mu nie uwierzy. Atsushi zniszczył w nim coś ważnego, co dotąd pozwalało mu normalnie funkcjonować w społeczeństwie. Czuł się bez tego dziwnie nagi i bezbronny, co tylko potęgowało rosnący niepokój. Przerażające doświadczenie.

_Więc pośpiesz się i spadnij w dół, by wpaść prosto w sidła klatki zmysłów – to miejsce do którego należę. _


End file.
